User talk:RockmariomkiZX
Welcome RockMario: go here. Sign up. If you're serious, you should know we're getting out. We might need to go over the very concept of BS and FT themselves, but if you're willing to listen, we'll support you. That is all: http://cncfanwiki.wikkii.com/wiki/Main_Page Hi, welcome to Paradox Mod Fan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Adeptus Astartes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KamuiK (Talk) 14:56, 2010 October 1 KamuiK 15:02, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I warned you about making your faction 40k, but you did not listen. Look. I said TWICE it was made as a joke, about that one guy who said Command and Conquer was a rip off of 40k. Nothing more. Kane as the Emperor was only made to prove the point. RockmariomkiZX 16:18, October 7, 2010 (UTC) KamuiK 16:20, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Click me. RockmariomkiZX 16:26, October 7, 2010 (UTC) And yet the Dark Army still exists. KamuiK 18:27, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Look, I'm not going to discuss with you. Either you follow the rules or you get kicked out, simple as that. Besides, the page of the Dark Army has been on my list already and I gave out a deletion warning. KamuiK 17:36, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Before I'm going to delete another two pages you made for breaking the rules and you don't seem to understand why, I'm going to give you a little "New Factions 101", if you use it or not is your decision but I hope it will reduce the failure rate of your "ideas". #1: Be as original as possible. It's absolutely NO use when you take entire tech trees or other stuff from existing factions, be they CnC or anything else. You are well allowed to base your ideas on something, but what you did so far was simply copy-paste with some rewriting. I'll give you an example of the difference between "basing x on y" and "copying x to make y". Basing something on something else is often used for inspiration. I admit that originality is dead, with 1.2 billion people on the internet alone there just isn't something that is not like something else, but those things are still no copies, mostly. See the Brotherhood of Nod of classic CnC vs the Confederate Revolutionairies. Would you say those factions are the same? I mean, c'mon, both factions use a heavy range of stealth tactics including base-hiding towers, both clash with the "western countries good guys" faction on a regular basis, both have weak and versatile vehicles, weak and strong infantry and know how to give the enemy a hard time with harassment, underground tactics and generally pissing them off. But are they the same? Hell no, they aren't. The Noddies are a terror organisation, a religious cult, an international megacorp and lead by a bald alien dude, use lasers, ninjas, suiciders, rioters from south america, a broad range of biochemical and even atomic weapons (and sometimes even alien stuff) and show no regard for human/animal/plant life exept for their own uses. The confederates are rebels, but good guys, with proper reasons to liberate their homeland, they are clean, non-suicidal and use old, reliable tech with the one or other earthquake or storm generator thrown in for rule of cool. Thus I ask you again - are they the same? No. Copying now is a hole different thing, and what you did so far (and I hope you are learning it, that's why I am writing this in the first place, because you can only learn from mistakes). The factions you did so far were the Imperial Guard (40k - BAD thing), Adeptus Astartes (40k - BAD thing), Black Ops Nine (basicly GDI with stolen tech, not good) and Alpha Legion (basicly Yuri, not good). In all four attempts you took a pre-existing faction, copied their faction lists, did some small changes here and there, and done. You didn't even bother to change most of the names. That's not being original, but ripping other people off. In a firm, this would be stealing of the content of other people, thus allowing others to sue you for a crime. We are not as bold, because we believe FUN>>>BAN. Basicly I am saying the following - don't look at something, think "oh that's cool" and take it over, without bothering to think over it for some time, because that's lazy and if anything leads to people getting pissed off. Now that's out of the way, so the greatest hurdle is away. *#2 Make a draft. Before doing anything, especially a new faction, ask yourself a couple of questions (those are obvioulsy specific to new factions): :*Who are they? Where are they? What do they want? Why do they fight? :*What is their combat style/doctrine? What technology do they have? What CAN they do, what can they NOT do? You know, general questions about their motives and ways. Not unit design, not structure design, not even the units themselves, but basic ideals and possibilities to work on. NOW come the more specific questions. :*Are they balanced in theory? In which way do most of their units work? What do their units and structures basicly look like? What do their technologies look like? What effects will they have on the battlefield? The look and feel of the factions. Are thier vehicles big, hulking tanks clad in black and dark grey? Gasmask mooks with ancient rifles? Or are they shiny, cool and hightech, superior trained infantry and cool ships/planes? Make sure to not exxagerate, but let if fit into the surrounding factions. Look at them do make sure your faction is not too much like another one. Also, IF you decided a style, then follow it. Making a faction a scrapyard hunter with 3 dozen different styles does not work at all, and making something like the GLA can work, but mostly doesn't, exept you can well justify it. Got your ideas? GOOD, then NOW we come down to the pretty details. #3 Nice boats OR how to make a stylistic faction. You should now be ready to nail down details. For starters, make the basic tank, that's usually the simplest thing. Considering all your faction aspects, does your faction even use tanks? It should, honestly, except they really are not a tank faction at all. Anyway, what is your faction about? Fascist super-maniacs with a strong preference on vehicles? Your tank will probably be big, heavy, slow, with good stats (except probably speed) and a hefty price tag, and it will likely be dark and intimidating. Or is your faction good, friendly, cool and techy? Your tank might be rather bright, like a cool steel colour, all around a good workhorse and present that yes, you care about stuff, but can still dish out when needed. Guess why the Guardian looks so much like a cross of Challenger and Leopard - for exactly the reasons I just gave you. Make your tank according to the style you choose eg voila. You just made a unit yourself. A home-made example - why do you think the Pahit's Typhoon Tank is amphibious and can produce waves as secondary? Because the Pahits are an island-based faction and prefer ground and naval. Is your tank thought out? Good, then you can continue with other units, make more vehicles, infantry, boats, planes, structures, whatever. With good imagination you can come up with dozens of ideas. Collect them all, refine, sort out, combine, do everything so you get the style you set yourself reflected in your army list. Have fun, and stay original. SO, you read my help. If you didn't, thought TL;DR and just rushed to this line here, then you fail hard and don't deserve to be here but if you did and took the lesson, and maybe already hard an idea or two on your own, THEN congratulations you just made the first step into the right direction. Dr.Volt 14:07, October 25, 2010 (UTC): Hello. :) I want to ask you, if I can make a model of Terminator Tank. You can see on some models I already made for this mod to see what you can expect... RockmariomkiZX 14:15, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Just make sure its accurate to Red Alert 2... :Dr.Volt 14:21, October 25, 2010 (UTC): Yes, I see... and what is its secondary? : :RockmariomkiZX 14:28, October 25, 2010 (UTC) The secondary is spread-napalm mortars. So, like it spreads napalm with those secondary mortars. :::Dr.Volt 14:52, October 25, 2010 (UTC): So, its weaponry are these heavy cannons, 2 rocket launchers and when ordered mortars? Or you mean rocket launchers by "mortars"? :::RockmariomkiZX 15:56, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I mean mortars. ::::Dr.Volt 16:28, October 25, 2010 (UTC): So it has 2 cannons, 2 rocket launchers and 2 mortars? And where are these mortars? On the turret, chassis, sides, front, back? ::::RockmariomkiZX 16:29, October 25, 2010 (UTC)On the turret might be nice. :::::Dr.Volt 16:56, October 25, 2010 (UTC): Aha... probably on the back, as additional upgrade of Scavengers... how many mortars? Two? :::::And btw, i have an idea for "JS-7 super heavy tank", the strongest and most advanced tank ever made, the only tank comparable to it is only Talon VIP target, Eden I think... The JS-7 will be combination of the real Obyekt 279, Sentinel Tank from Rise of the Reds mod, and real IS-7... and maybe something else... some background of it I already have in mind... :::::RockmariomkiZX 12:54, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Two will be fine. ::::: :::::As for the JS-7 Super Heavy Tank idea, it probably won't work for the Bolsheviks because the Terminator Tank is the absolute heaviest armour the Bolsheviks will use, and the only Super-Heavy tank that they can use. If anything, the JS-7 is best for a campaign unit, but not for Bolsheviks, as I already had something in mind... ::::::Dr.Volt 13:50, October 26, 2010 (UTC): I see.. JS-7 was supposed to be a next stage of the JS tank series, a possible successor of Apocalypse, designed by Archangelsk Tank Plant. The heaviest and strongest tank og the Soviet Union ever, using various Soviet latest technologies... Cherdenko ordered its production few weeks before the second battle of leningrad. Davidov wasnt aware about this development, and so it wasnt stopped, and few prototypes were made. When Davidov received the report about it, he was shocked,but went to watch the testing... and was pleased, but still JS-7 had many flaws, and so Apocalypse remains in service, but development of JS-7 continue... ok, I will work on the Terminator... any other stuff you want to make it different from older Terminator? Additional armour plating, more blades... whatever you want :) :::::: ::::::RockmariomkiZX 13:52, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, perhaps a little more rugged, looted look. Some extra blades would be nice as well, too. :::::::Dr.Volt 14:02, October 26, 2010 (UTC): Rugged look is up to the skinner :) But I will try by best... :::::::RockmariomkiZX 14:22, October 26, 2010 (UTC) By rugged, you could just add some patches. They'd only be have to be detailed by a skinner. ::::::::Dr.Volt 15:38, October 26, 2010 (UTC): Hmm... I will see what i can do. ProudAmerikan 02:31, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Do you have a hotmail account? I would like to discuss with you several of the things that we as a community are concerned about having to do with the BS (unfortunate acronym there by the way). This is a very promising faction, so a conversation to get everything settled would be just grand..... RockmariomkiZX 12:54, October 27, 2010 (UTC) No hotmail account. <:( I only have a Gmail and a Yahoo account, though Dr.Volt 21:13, October 27, 2010 (UTC): I done the Soviet variant of Terminator Tank... if you want to see it, I can show it, and you will say me what you want more precisely. RockmariomkiZX 22:28, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Let's see it! Dr.Volt 22:16, October 28, 2010 (UTC): Allright, the Terminator Tank is ready. Here is an image of it, with Chikr/Rhino Battle Tank for comparison. Image RockmariomkiZX 00:37, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Man, that is freakin sweet! It's just as good as the Condition Red variant! Dr.Volt 08:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC): Ok, so I will upload its image and put it on the Terminator's page :) And about Taking ov Vladivostok, check it, because I am not sure what to write about, since I dont know anything about the Scavengers. Dr.Volt 08:48, October 29, 2010 (UTC): And... can I rewite Terminator's page a little? To be in higher quality?\ RockmariomkiZX 15:28, October 29, 2010 (UTC)Sure, why not? Dr.Volt 15:31, October 29, 2010 (UTC): :) And what do you think of Taking of Vladivostok so far? GearsGoAwryMan 15:40, October 29, 2010 (UTC) how can the bolsheviks take vladivostok with davidov being davidov? and the soviets being soviets? any major faction within a faction has this problem, and it does not make sense Dr.Volt 15:46, October 29, 2010 (UTC): it is exactly the same with Combine. Does it means Combine doesnt makes sense? RockmariomkiZX 16:09, October 29, 2010 (UTC) The Bolsheviks took Vladivostok simply by luck, and also with a little bit of scavenged technology (The two Terminator Tanks and all those Mortar Cycles made a huge dent in the Soviet garrison) Think of the Confederates, when thinking of the Bolsheviks, both are rebels versus a giant superpower, and both of them have technology of the old on their sides. Dr.Volt 16:13, October 29, 2010 (UTC): :) ... can I suggest you an Reaper Battle Walker? Or is it also a forbidden unit for this Mod like Paradox do? (last sentence goes to the heads of this mod) RockmariomkiZX 19:40, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, the Bolsheviks need more speedy units, as their role is fast attack, so if the Reaper is edited quite a bit, it'll work Dr.Volt 20:07, October 29, 2010 (UTC): Mmmm... I am not sure if the Reaper can be changed to be "fast" :D Maybe with a better leg mechanism :) RockmariomkiZX 20:17, October 29, 2010 (UTC) My thoughts exactly. Except... I cannot for the life of me think of a fast and balanced Reaper... >_< Dr.Volt 20:26, October 29, 2010 (UTC): Well... in every faction are some exceptions, which prove the rule :) Like Terminator, that isnt much fast unit, isnt it? :D RockmariomkiZX 21:07, October 29, 2010 (UTC) But very few exceptions, at that. Dr.Volt 21:20, October 29, 2010 (UTC): Yeah :P ... but Reaper is lore-wise exactly what Scavengers will use, but isnt that fast... but still its quite fast :) and with good arnament... also Grinder Tank is fast, but dont know if you would like it, or how they are in Paradox... if they were ever constructed or not... Jason Zombolt 21:22, October 29, 2010 (UTC)Sorry for jumping into your conversation, yet I think the Reaper might not be a bad idea, as it's one of the Vehichels that ZBI bought from the Allies. I have a idea of balancing it, if you want to hear. Dr.Volt 21:28, October 29, 2010 (UTC): Sure, speak :) Jason Zombolt 21:34, October 29, 2010 (UTC)Well two of the complants I heard(I dont have Uprising) is that it's a little UP and that you cant repair it in turret mode. well I think if you change the weapons, and add a "Remake Legs" ability(Easy for scavengers to do) you have a more well rounded unit. though I have not played uprising, or upheaval online, so I want to hear your idea's too :D Dr.Volt 21:51, October 29, 2010 (UTC): Well, Reaper had grenade launchers, so it wasnt quite accurate, and wasnt very strong even all 3 nades hit... and "repairing legs" would be good option :) And exchanging grenade launchers with cannons, and increase attack of them and Katyusha rockets, and Reaper is full-capable unit :) ProudAmerikan 22:38, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Dr. Volt here. The Reaper would do well to benefit from more damage and a repairable legs option....seriously, bunkers were better than the Reaper turrets. In addition, I see no problem lore-wise, as the Soviets just don't have it because it conflicts with their rebuilding state. The SR could just find them rusting away and take them. Man....I think aside from the Desolater Trooper, the Reaper was my favorite unit to use. Great fun alongside sickles. Dr.Volt 22:52, October 29, 2010 (UTC): Strange you agree with me... maybe the Desolator would be also implemented, and Grinder too... Desolator could use napalms, and as secondary the corrosion could remain, but not that strong as it was in Uprising... and Grinder... I actually dont know any flaws, just its speed... maybe higher armour? Jason Zombolt 23:31, October 29, 2010 (UTC)Well there's a Reaper Page. I hope you like the name I gave to the scavies version. :Dr.Volt 23:40, October 29, 2010 (UTC): Which is Scanvengers'? :P :Jason Zombolt 23:43, October 29, 2010 (UTC) the "Night Reaper" Dr.Volt 14:06, October 31, 2010 (UTC): Ursa Mortar Tank is exactly Rhino from RA2? I have a chassis of it! :) If you want, I can just make it a different turret with mortar(s), and if you wil want, will add some other features on it. RockmariomkiZX 01:06, November 1, 2010 (UTC) It's got the turret of Predator Tank but, essentially, yes. It is. Just needs a grinder and mortars. Dr.Volt 01:11, November 1, 2010 (UTC): Grinder, what grinder? Like Grinder Tank have? And Predator of the Space Marines? RockmariomkiZX 01:12, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Grinder like Grinder Tank, but much smaller, and Predator of Space Marines, yes. Dr.Volt 01:16, November 1, 2010 (UTC): Yes, i see... Dr.Volt 19:47, November 1, 2010 (UTC): Do you want a more cleaner icons for units? RockmariomkiZX 19:51, November 1, 2010 (UTC) That will be very helpful, actually! Dr.Volt 16:26, November 2, 2010 (UTC): Here is the empty icon for your Scavengers. Image Just put on it your image and you got it :) Dr.Volt 22:08, November 5, 2010 (UTC): Here is the wip version of Ursa. I dont wanted to continues until you say your opinion on it. Here i is. Image What do you think of the turret and cannon? The second will be replace the "empty space" beside the first cannon... RockmariomkiZX 22:16, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Rather dandy, so far. I love the fact that there's an empty second, as if there's supposed to be a cannon there. Gives the pilots something to look forward to, and perhaps get reckless... Dr.Volt 22:36, November 5, 2010 (UTC): Its still WIP :D The visor for gunner and commander will be added, I already has an idea for the lore, so... The inspiration for this settings of cannon comes from RotR's Tailgun Tank... it can also have a second slot for railgun... so I will continue on it :) GearsGoAwryMan 18:06, November 9, 2010 (UTC) allow me to give you a hint, gimp is freely downloadable and more effective then paint, and i know some good tutorials to get you started with. RockmariomkiZX 20:18, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I used Photoshop, actually. Dr.Volt 21:25, November 9, 2010 (UTC): Ursa model is done... what do you think? RockmariomkiZX 22:13, November 9, 2010 (UTC) It's quite frankly, awesome. GearsGoAwryMan 20:54, November 10, 2010 (UTC) my dear little boy, here in the Netherlands, we have to pay and make our own lunches in the morning, because school doesn't deliver anykind of lunch whatsoever, altough 2.85 is kinda much for a plate of food, especially considering there are "reduced to clear"'s RockmariomkiZX 22:52, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Also in the US there's more GMOs. That should say something about the sate of this country and its food... Dr.Volt 01:22, November 12, 2010 (UTC): One tip for you. First is Unitbox, than Unit header. Than its nicer and easily read and dont consumes that many space :D Dr.Volt 10:17, November 12, 2010 (UTC): And I have an idea for Improb Tank. People are arguing that its too heavy for the Scavengers... so why not exchange the Apoc's chassis with something smaller? Something like KV tank, heavy tank prior to Anvils, which were before the war put into Siberian bases, and Scavengers managed to secure them before Soviets can scrap them, and Soviets dont cared some went missing. Theory ofcourse. Jason Zombolt 00:46, November 19, 2010 (UTC)Umm the aegir hold is a shipyard, the Nerocom Hanger is the airfield, ok? AstralXYZ 06:02, November 26, 2010 (UTC): You misinterpreted our criticism. It's not that your ideas are overpowered crud, it's just that a very large majority of your ideas lack ORIGINALITY and some have questionable origins or just don't fit. I'll take a few examples. Flak Tank: Just the cannon from an RA2 Flak Trak ripped off and bolted on a Rhino chassis. FutureTank X-1: Taken from Uprising. No changes. Grinder Tank: Taken from Uprising. No changes. Trotski: How the heck did the BS get their hands on an outdated Imperial mecha? It doesn't fit the BS! Shortbow: How the heck did the BS get their hands on an Allied helicopter? Terminator: RA2 Apocalypse. 'Nuff said. YaK: Ripped from Soviets. Entirely. Sea Scorpion: Ripped from RA2 Soviets. Stingray: Ripped from Soviets. How the heck did the BS get these ships? Stingrays are still in active service! Dreadnought: Ripped from RA2 Soviets. How the heck did the BS get these ships anyway? -RockmariomkiZX 15:10, November 26, 2010 (UTC) About those units... Flak Tank: That's true. FutureTank X-1: How'd you come up with that when I didn't even create the Unit page? That's just guessing. Grinder Tank: Don't think the Grinder is EXACTLY the same as its Uprising counterpart; it's overall armour is crappier and its faster. At heroic, it also gets a machine gun. Trotsky: I do admit I wasn't thinking properly when I put this unit in. Shortbow: It's a Longbow Mk I. It could've ended up in the Soviet Union during the 2nd Great War. Terminator: The main inspiration, its true, but there's changes, such as being an Epic Unit, and the Mortars also change the unit too. YaK: Wow, you got that just from looking at the name? Wow, looks may be decieving... Sea Scorpion: Once again, looks may be decieving... Dreadnought: Again, looks may be decieving... and I'm guessing there's some outdated Dreadnoughts, before the GWIII. : AstralXYZ 15:28, November 26, 2010 (UTC): You missed the Stingray. But the main point is that you have waaaay too much stolen units and stolen tech - your units aren't too overpowered. The Dreadnought and Sea Scorpion are based on their RA2 counterparts with barely any changes in roles or armament from what I can gleam from your faction page. And regardless of whether it has a different armament or whatever, a Grinder is still a Grinder and a Terminator is still a Terminator. The armament may be different, it may have better or weaker armour, higher or slower speed, but the vehicles are still what they are. ::Dr.Volt 15:36, November 26, 2010 (UTC): Like this you can comment most of the stuff in Paradox. Mastiff is RA1 Medium Tank, Beagle is RA1 Light Tank, Mammoth Tank is from RA1... these all, while looking different and with secondaries, are EXACTLY the same like in RA1. What it means now? Mammoth Tank virtually sont have ANY changes from RA1, it is its copy, and? :::RockmariomkiZX 16:10, November 26, 2010 (UTC) And besides the point, the Bolsheviks are indeed scavengers. And OF COURSE FUTURETECH WILL HAVE FREAKIN FUTURETANKS, THEY ARE FUTURETECH. ::::AstralXYZ 00:35, November 27, 2010 (UTC): Okay, that is just a very small portion of Paradox, not most of the stuff in Paradox. The RA1 Medium Tank is an Abrams. The Mastiff is a Mastiff. Two different tanks. And at the very least the Confeds don't use as much stolen units as the BS and they don't use stolen tech at all. Sure, one or two is acceptable, but look at the BS! I wouldn't consider that one or two stolen units - it's way more than that. Not to mention they are way too advanced for a bunch of scavengers. Tesla technology is probably one of the Soviets' most closely-guarded secrets - they won't let anyone else have it. So why would the BS end up with Tesla technology? All this while, a very large majority of us have been trying to point out that your faction is a big mish-mash of unoriginal ideas, some of which don't fit but you've either been turning a blind eye or just plain missing the point. FutureTanks are ok, fine, but a large portion of the others aren't. :::: ::::I'm not going to continue this argument any further, regardless of whatever you post here. RM, whether you choose to listen to us or to Volt, do note that we've been doing everything we can to help you out, to make your faction better and more up to Echoes' standards so we can say "We're going to put this in the game." and be proud of it. :::::Dr.Volt 01:16, November 27, 2010 (UTC): This isnt helping, this is continuous jabbing. If you really want to help, why you havent suggested the units? You are only saying what is wrong, but dont say what is good. I havent seen that someone suggested something like "give them a car with small flak cannon as T1 AA unit"... no, you only say "This AA tank is not good" :::::And as for the Confeds, RA1 Medium Tank isnt Abrams. While it has this appearence in flashbacks, its icon shows that there is iron cross symbol, icon of the Heer, Germany. Also the icon shows that this is probably Leopard 1. And that Confeds dont use that much stolen tech? Lets count it, just military equipment. :::::Mastiff MT, Beagle LT, Lee Half-Track, Jackson APC, M100, Weasel, Ranger, MCV, Ore Collector, Bulldog, Jammer Truck, GAP/PAWI Truck, Hawker, Bluejay, Longbow, Skyfortress, Torpedo Boat, Razor Sub, Destroyer, Frigate, Cruiser and Omni-Lander... its...23 military vehicles. Half of all units of Confeds. The rest is not exactly stolen, but more like taken, borrowed or gained, and infantry which is 9... this shifts the tide more to the stolen-nature of Confeds military. Scavengers are the same, but they must stole more, and mostly just replicating one tank chassis with different turrets to give them different purposes. This is means to have even a little chance to win. Scavengers units maybe are based on RA2, but you cant say anything when you dont know all facts, and if by you making a shifted Pz6 Tiger as RA1 Medium Tank, making a RA2 Rhino as RA2 Flak Track is normal by this logic, because its something else. Like this every AA, every tank, every ship has the same purpose, because all AA are taking out aerial threats, tanks are fighting against other tanks, ships are fighting other ships or bombarding shores. Every artillery fires on large distances. :::::I am doing this all because someone must stand on Rm's side, when everyone else is without words mocking him. Its like you will be tied on chair and people all around you without stops says you bad things. There must be someone who will stand up between you and these people. ::::::Jason Zombolt 01:42, November 27, 2010 (UTC)In my personal opinion, Volt, I beleive it is currently you who are being the bully in here, not towards RM but towards all others. The point should be made that the inclusion of many units taken from RA2 into the Bolsheviks is only one cross-section of why the faction itself is, frankly, terribly written. We have brought up such concerns that there seems to be an overabundance of "epic units" put into a faction that's theme and lore is contrary to the spirit of epic units. Furthermore, the creator of the Bolshevik's has shown basic ignorance towards the source material of the ideology and history of his faction, and furthermore rips directly from RA2 and Uprising. You will find that of the units you have mentioned as belonging to the Confederates, most if not all have had their operational history rewritten by the founders of Paradox and made unique. In addition, these units are presented as weaker, indeed even rightfully obselete compared to the high quality vehicles of other factions. However, we have brought these concerns up so as to initiate discussion of the topics and hoping that we may come to an acceptable agreement. you have not shown this or done this in any way. Instead, you have shifted goal posts, refused to compromise, and have resorted to instead attacking other factions instead of dicussing the topic. you ignore the warnings and complaints of others in order to attack their own targets, hoping that you may place them in the defensive and put yourself on the offensive. This is contrary to the spirit of discussion, and thus you are being the bully here, Volt. you are the one who is sheltering RM from rightful criticism, and from his most recent statements you appear to have succeeded. Your kind works by always making critics be against them, and making yourself the victim, never the aggresor. you have furthermore taught Rockmario, who as numerous other members will tell you was discussed as being a promising young man, to play the victim as well, and ignore any critisicm. In conclusion, we would highly advise you to go to a different place where you can have fun playing the victim and not letting anyone engage you in civil conversation, or you can remain here and be miserable because even though we will bend, we will not break. if you continue to act with hostility towards those who would engage you as an equal, then there is no reason to regard you as an equal at all. ::::::RockmariomkiZX 06:41, November 27, 2010 (UTC) You know what? You guys have a point. Bug off, Volt. Let me, the people and the wiki handle FutureTech and Bolsheviks. I'll take criticism, and hopefully, FutureTech will be half me, and half Jason. So, there. I put my foot down. Do something about it, Volt, because most of us are against you at the moment, including me. BouncyTEM 06:56, November 26, 2010 (UTC): Hey, just letting you know, while i'm going to be heading off for the day soon-ish, some people would be interested in getting into more instantaneous contact with you for stuff. It should be easy enough; just head over to Mibbit.com, launch MibbitWebChat, join the #EchoesProduction channel, and put in your user name. Figured I'd let you know! Dr.Volt 12:24, November 26, 2010 (UTC): They are dont letting you even take a breath...